


..Codename:Encryption..

by Maddie_CM_Cyber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_CM_Cyber/pseuds/Maddie_CM_Cyber
Summary: Sam Witwicky has a little sister, only she's not like him and they all know it. Ever since the day she was adopted she has shown inhuman traits. The little six-year-old tries to blend in. Though due to her... abilities, she is almost always hiding out at home. What happens when the little child finds a bond with a mech doomed to offline? Can her bond be enough to save him, or will she be forced to live through the death of yet another parental figure?Another problem arises in the form of a woman with a dark and haunting past. Alongside her best friend she throws herself into her work as a mechanic, hoping no one can see what lays just beneath the surface. However, the appearance of a certain neon yellow mech might just change everything... Ratchet/OC Ironhide/OCMeanwhile, a young hit-woman finds a little more than she bargains for after a hit gone wrong. Hunted by the hitman hired to counter her she finds herself lost in an alley with two of the most beautiful Lamborghinis she'd ever seen. Who knew stealing the red one would have such consequences... Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker





	1. Sarah, Rachel, Claire and Encryption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. This is my first post to AO3 so I'm still getting used to the tags system. But nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it! So if you'd like, please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is welcome! ^.^

"No. Don' hurt me. No! Star go 'way!" The door to the young girl's room flew open, exposing a bleary-eyed teen with messy hair. He rushed over and scooped up the sobbing child. "No Star, I don' want you here." She whimpered, still asleep.

"Sarah?" She jolted and blinked, looking up with uncertainty in her blue eyes.

"Sammy?" He smiled slightly and nodded. She burrowed her face in his chest as their parents appeared in the doorway.

"It's okay Sarah. Star can't get you in here." Their mother walked over and watched Sarah look to her.

"Momma. Can I sleep wit' Sammy?" She asked sleepily. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course sweetheart." Their parents left with that and Sam walked out and to his room. He lay down and pulled the blanket up, Sarah burying herself into the blankets. Sam chuckled and she smiled, hugging his chest as she tried to get back to sleep.

"Night big bro." A yawn escaped her and Sam hugged her tighter.

"Goodnight baby sis."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tranquility, Nevada. It was a quiet city, unfortunately plagued by drug dealers and murderers. Encryption was currently watching a dealer as he sold to a kid no more than seventeen years of age. She snarled, baring her sharpened incisors as she leveled the custom rifle in her hands, carefully gauging the distance and the wind so she didn't accidentally hit the young woman.  
She pulled the trigger, modified silencer careful to add new marks to the bullet. It made it untraceable, though it did stunt the weapons abilities ever-so-slightly. The young girl screamed, dropped her drugs and looked around.

"I'll get clean! I swear!" She then turned and ran, leaving the man's body behind. Encryption smirked and disassembled her rifle, carefully putting into the bookbag and latching it securely. She swung it over her shoulder before putting on the false glasses and leaving the rooftop. She had no idea, not even a clue what lay in store for her.

As she stepped from the building to begin the long trek to her apartment she became aware of footsteps. Cautiously she turned and her eyes widened, seeing a hitman named Vindicate behind her.

"So you're the little lady who took out my boss."

Encryption could do nothing more than run.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Samuel James Witwicky felt already that something was off. It took him two seconds to realize that Sarah was not by his side, as she was last night. No, instead she was talking animatedly to an old laptop of Sam's. One that she constantly used to play her games.

He figured she was just talking to the game. As usual. A groan escaped him as he sat up, causing her to jump slightly and hit herself with her hair. "Sammy!" She turned back and shut the laptop, picking it up with great care. Yeah, it was old, but it was small too, perfect for the little girl. "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure. I don't use it." She grinned and turned to the door. She froze and looked to Sam.

"Oh! Opi said that you need the last A today or you don't get a car." She nodded at remembering and Sam chuckled.

"Opi?" She grinned before taking off. Sam knew she meant their father but the word was strange. Probably one her uncle Cade had taught her before being forced to let her go. Sam recalled that Sarah said he was mourning losing his niece. And Star was more than pleased to get rid of her, calling her a pest and other highly rude names.

He hadn't even met the guy and already he hated Star. "Sammy Sam!" He chuckled and stood, stretching as he dressed for school, his sister chirping off random nicknames for him. "Sam Spaz!" He walked down the stairs and she grinned.

"Seriously Sarah?"

"Bubble sujested it!" He laughed as she got the word wrong before looking to the computer screen. She was messaging a friend she had met a few weeks before when she had gotten lost at the playground. The blonde teen had found her and brought her back, allowing her the ability to message him once in a while.

Their parents didn't mind, as 'Bubble' was a sweet kid who acted more like a six-year-old than Sarah herself did. He had even been offered a job babysitting her if their parents had to go somewhere while Sam was at school. He had agreed to it. Though it had yet to happen.

"Bubble says hi!" She informed him as he grabbed an apple and moved to leave. "See you after school!"

"You're gonna help me pick out a car right?"

"Yeah!" With a grin, Sam ducked out the door and headed out to where his father was waiting. Today was going to be a very good day...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Today was the strangest day she had ever had. Rachel Barton was currently leaning on her locker, glaring down at the woman who rested on her chest. "Claire." She sighed.

"Please Ra?" Rachel quirked her eyebrow, noting how she brought in her love of Egyptology. "Just one before class? Little one?" The peppy girl asked lightly. Rachel sighed.

"Fine." She breathed.

"Atta girf!" She giggled, using her favorite term for her. She popped up and leaned over to Rachel, placing her arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and pressed a light kiss to her lips. They stayed there for a moment before Claire smirked against her partner's lips, causing Rachel to push her away.

"Now get to class." She growled, almost playful. Only Claire could bring out this side of her. Claire leaned over and bit down on her lip before strutting off. There was no other way for the way she moved.

"See you after school baby." Everyone cast them odd glances as Claire left. Trent DeMarco even walked over and glared at her. She only pushed away and headed for her first class.True Claire had been Trent's first. But she left after she got to know Rachel, eventually becoming completely enamored with the other woman. And Rachel had to admit, she felt the same. Ever since the day she swore off boys she thought she'd be alone.

True Claire had been Trent's first. But she left after she got to know Rachel, eventually becoming completely enamored with the other woman. And Rachel had to admit, she felt the same. Ever since the day she swore off boys she thought she'd be alone. Especially since the girls after that had all been the same.

Except for Claire. She was different. She didn't judge the scars on her throat and face. Nor did she judge the self-inflicted wounds in her arms. She just found a way to get her to stop.

She walked into class after shaking her thoughts free and sat next to Sam Witwicky. A boy she had met a few times. Enough to learn that he had a crush on her best friend Mikeala, Trent's current girlfriend.

Without a word, she submerged herself in her work.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 _'I. Am. Fucked! Where's dad when I need him?'_ These thoughts ripped through Encryption's mind as she darted around a corner, her golden-red hair flying around her face as her eyes, one blue and one silver, scanned the area. The silver eye began displaying statistics as the techno-organic made a break for the alley a block away. Without thinking, she turned into it...

Only to slam into the side of a red Lamborghini Gallardo with a yellow Lamborghini Countach sitting beside it. She gaped at the cars and turned, seeing Vindicate rounding the corner. Reacting quickly to his sudden appearance, she reached into her bag, delving into a pocket and ripping out a Smith & Wesson 500. She aimed and fired, watching in anger as the man managed to twist just enough that the bullet slammed into his shoulder. She swore, having been aiming for his heart.

Wasting no time she ripped the door open on the red car, taking note of how the keys were in the ignition. "Thank the gods, today must be my lucky day!" She shut the door and started the car, peeling out and narrowly missing Vindicate as she flew past him. Now, to contact her dad and find out who hired him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sarah squealed in utmost joy as her dad allowed her to run in and get Sam, both knowing exactly where his last class was. Her brown hair flicked wildly as her blue eyes searched for her big brother. She passed two girls, one with black hair and the other with blood red hair. The former was nuzzling into the latter's back, gaining Sarah's attention.

"She your girlfriend?" She asked cutely, causing the red head to blush. The other only squealed and scooped her up.

"So cute! What's your name baby?"

"Sarah Witwicky!" She chirped, grinning madly.

"You must be Sam's baby sister." The other spoke in a nearly monotonous voice. All her hair was brushed to the right side, hiding one emerald eye from view. Sarah turned her attention back to the chestnut eyed girl holding her.

"Uh-huh!" She grinned as the woman's loose hair tickled her nose.

"Well then. I think I know where he is." She reached out, a form hitting her arm and crashing into the ground.

"Owww. Claire what the fu-flip?" He stood and looked to Sarah.

"Opi sent me to get you!" She grinned.

"Opi? She's so cute!!!" Claire nuzzled her and she laughed. "Oh I can't wait until I'm old enough to have my own!" She chirped. Rachel paled for a moment before sighing and looking to Sam.

"May I?" He nodded and Claire handed her to the other girl. For a moment she froze, looking over the child. "Umm- Hi?"

"Hello!" She hugged her and Rachel stiffened before relaxing into the contact.

"Walk with me." Sam said, heading for the door. Claire walked by Rachel's side, watching as she relaxed and began playing with the young girl she was holding. They reached an old green car and the man inside looked up at them.

"Hey Claire, Rachel. How are you girls doing?"

"Good. Mr. Witwicky I have to say that Sarah is soooo adorable!" Claire grinned. Rachel only set her in the car and backed up, Claire grabbing her hand and leaning on her shoulder.

"She is." He agreed as she tackled her brother with a cry of 'Sammy!'.

"Well, I have to get to work. See you later Claire." Claire pouted and kissed Rachel's cheek, grinning.

"See you there babe." She left and allowed Claire to turn back to the others. "So. What are you guys doing?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A green car hit the breaks, the driver yelling out in anger as Encryption flew around the corner, seeing Vindicate in the yellow Lamborghini behind her. She shifted and flew around the car, seeing the six-year-old gasp and point, pulling on her older brother's sleeve. She ignored them and flew down the road.

"Encryption?"

"Dad! Finally. Shit!" She swerved to avoid a cop, his lights flaring to life as he began to chase her and Vindicate. "Vindicate is on my ass. I need you to track down whoever the hell hired him. And get this damn cop off my ass as well please!"

"Elana? There is no cop." She turned and paled.

"Must be one of Vindicate's boys." She slowed slightly, turning a corner and heading for the abandoned part of town. "Just find who hired Vindicate so I can track them down and remove the hit."

"You got it. Take care."

"Thanks dad. I'll see you when I'm done here." With that the link went dead and she sped into an abandoned warehouse. She stopped the car and leapt out, her bag banging against her hip as she grabbed her handgun once more. Vindicate and the cop sped into view, both stepping out. Much to Encryption's shock Vindicate turned and shot the cop, hitting between his eyes.

What shocked both was the fact that the bullet didn't seem to do any damage. Taking her chances Encryption fired, hitting Vindicate in the leg. She turned and bolted, heading for the door as she escaped, the sound of grinding metal sounding off behind her.

Stupidly, she turned to look, only to slam into a large metal crate. She fell back, her vision blurry as she saw a mass of red moving towards her. And then it was lights out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_The Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor circled high above, watching Barricade turn and leave the warehouse. Two Lamborghinis began chasing after him, no doubt to retrieve the male he had taken with him. The red one no doubt had the female. And she was the one they needed. Not the male._

_She was the techno-organic. Not him. All he was, was a useless bag of flesh. ::Barricade._ _What are you doing with that organic?::_

:: _Funny thing Screamer. He can track our girl easier than we can. He's been on it for the past few months. So I asked him if he could help us. I ensured we'd give her a fate worse than death. I mean, she'd have to deal with Shockwave, after all.::_

_::Yes. I suppose you are correct. Carry on then.::_

_::Of course, Screamer.:: Starscream bristled and growled, taking note that Barricade's comms were now off. The fragger. Oh well. He'd get his revenge later._


	2. Chapter Two: A Car, Twins and a Party

Sarah called out in utter joy as she put her palms on the Camaro's side, grinning from ear to ear. "It looks like Bubble's!!"

"Bubbles?" Bobby B asked.

"Bubble is her best friend." Sam explained, scooping his sister up as he climbed into the car. She put her hands on the wheel as he wiped dirt from the horn. An unusual symbol lay beneath the soot and he frowned slightly. Sarah saw it too and gasped, looking the car over.

She ignored her brother as he spoke but heard the dealer's very clearly. "Come on kids, get out the car."

"No no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam argued. He set Sarah down and turned a little.

"Sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Now get out the car." Sam did so and looked at Sarah, who was still looking the car over. "She can stay for now." Sam nodded and went to shut the door. Sarah leaned forwards, making it look like she was looking closer at something.

"I know what you are." She breathed lightly. "You're like my uncle. Aren't you?" Confirmation came with the passenger door flying open as the driver's shut.

"Sarah are you alright?!" Sarah looked up from the driver's seat, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm okay." She smiled, reassuring her brother. She then turned back to the car and grinned, whispering again. "Can you see me?" A soft beep met her ears. She reached up and tugged the upper hem of her shirt down, exposing a mark on her collarbone. It was a purple one that looked menacing and jagged. It contrasted against his own symbol, which was meant to be a softer, more trustful mark.

She moved to climb out but the doors locked, the windows rolling up as the car sent out a high-pitched whistle. "Who are you? Who who, who who?" She got the feeling he knew already but spoke anyway.

"Sarah."

"And your - uncle?" She went to speak but the door opened and Sarah turned, seeing a grinning Sam.

"I got the car!"

"Yay!" She hugged the steering wheel and grinned. "Can I ride with you, Sammy? Can I please?"

"I don't see any harm in it."

"Yay!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rachel leaned into the engine of Claire's purple 2005 Monte Carlo, trying to get the fuel pressure regulator in correctly. Naturally the damned thing didn't want to cooperate. She sighed and heard laughter behind her, turning to look at Mikeala.

"Helps if you put it in right." She walked over and leaned in, adjusting the regulator accordingly.

"Zip it Miks. This is my first time changing out one of these things." She muttered, grabbing her Monster and taking a drink.

"Ra!" She was hugged from the side and looked over to see Claire clinging onto her, most likely having just walked all the way over from her own job. "So how's my baby?"

"Mikaela's finishing the regulator now." Claire pouted.

"I meant you sweetheart!" Rachel couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Your car's a pain."

"Come on Ra, it's not that bad." She smiled. "He's still a newer car."

"Two years." Rachel muttered, taking another drink of her Monster. "So. We going with Miks to the party?"

"You mean you want to?"

"We've been invited."

"Yes!! Oh! Can I invite Sammy and little Sarah?" She pleaded. Rachel sighed and looked to Mikaela.

"Mikaela?"

"Huh?"

"She wants one of our friends and his baby sister to come along. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure. But why his sister?"

"Because she's so cute!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire here wants one of her own once she's old enough." Rachel finished off her can of Monster and pressed from the top and bottom, crumpling it down. She then held it in one hand and threw it as hard as she could.

The black haired woman cheered as it slammed home in the can full of aluminum cans and scraps. "That's my Ra." She swiftly tugged the taller female down for a kiss, holding her tightly. "I love ya sweetheart."

"Mmhmm." Rachel hummed, pressing her lips to the top of Claire's head. "Love you too."

"You two are really cute. You know that?" Claire grinned and Rachel scoffed.

"Well then. Knowing Claire she's going to need a shopping trip before the party tomorrow. You want to take her Miks?" Claire brightened slightly as Rachel handed her a card. "I'll shut everything down."

"You really giving her a credit card?" Rachel smiled down at Claire and shrugged.

"It's my brother's. And he has this huge account funded by the government. So they gave me a card as well. Besides. Clint doesn't care, so long as his favorite girls are happy." With that Claire hugged Rachel even tighter before dragging Mikaela to the newly repaired Monte Carlo. Rachel chuckled and waved as they left.

Once she was sure they were out of sight she let out a shuddering breath of pain, pulling the cuffs from her wrists. Blood oozed from the fresh wounds and she hissed, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She walked over to the sink and began to clean the blood away from her wrists and the cuffs.

Better to tend to it now to avoid infection.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Encryption groaned and gasped, clutching her head in pain. "What the fuck?!" She sat up and felt the seat adjust behind her. Sitting next to her was a man with a red shirt and matching hair with a black stripe on the right side. She looked down more, taking note of his lean, though still muscular form, denim jeans and black Converse All Stars. Her eyes snapped up to his blue orbs and she reached for her bag, fingers searching for her Smith & Wesson.

"Looking for this sweetheart?" He held up the gun and she lunged, grabbing it with ease. "Easy, the name's Sideswipe. And I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Sideswipe? What the hell kind of name is that?" She still held the gun, though now lowering it slightly.

"Well, yours probably isn't much better." She huffed in annoyance, shoving the gun into her bag. "So can I know it?"

"Encryption." She looked behind them to see the yellow Lamborghini, a near exact duplicate of Sideswipe visible in the driver's seat. Though his hair and shirt were yellow, the former showing a stripe of black on the opposite of where Sideswipe's was. "Friend of yours?"

"Twin. Actually. That's Sunstreaker. I call him Sunny but that usually ends with me getting my af- erm, ass handed to me." She smirked a bit.

"I think I'd get along just fine with him then." She adjusted her glasses, a readout displayed on them before she glanced to Sideswipe. Her phone rang and she jumped, quickly snatching it and answering it. "Hello?"

"Elana! Finally. I've been trying for the past three hours to get ahold of you. What the hell happened?!" She released a sigh and then answered.

"Calm down dad. I just got my ass saved from Vindicate."

"By who? The cop?"

"No. Cop was a freak show. Bullet between the eyes didn't do anything. I got saved by twins. Codenamed, of course."

"Actually those are our real names."

"Wow. Your parents must have been interesting."

"I don't know. We never knew them." Encryption flinched at this.

"Sorry. I... I didn't know."

"Nah. 'S okay. You don't know us enough to know." She nodded before turning back to the phone.

"Alright. So Sides here and his brother currently have me with them and are taking me somewhere safe. I swear." The other sighed and she felt his nervousness.

"Alright. But take care. You got that?"

"Got it. Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome. But I expect to see you home in a week."

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye." The call ended and Encryption sighed.

"Sooo. Your dad huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm twenty-three and he still acts like I'm a child. But hell. Ever since my mom went missing..." She trailed off, looking away.

"So. You gonna stick with us until you have to go back?" She smirked.

"I think I just might do that."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sarah giggled, hugging Miles as he climbed into the car. "Miles!" She giggled again, causing him to laugh as well.

"Hey, Sarah. How've you been?" She grinned.

"Good. You?"

"I've been bored." She sat back down.

"You always say that!"

"Because it's always true." He leaned back before looking to Sam. "You sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course. It's a public lake. Besides. Claire and Rachel invited us."

"You mean the same Claire and Rachel who are dating? The very same Claire you have been friends with for how long?"

"Yeah. They met Sarah and told me I could come so long as I brought her with."

"Cool. Your baby sis is our ticket in life." He joked. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, calming as the car came to a stop.

"Oh my god, Mikaela's here!" Sarah looked up at her brother's words and saw the brunette standing between Claire and a buff man. Claire was dressed in an outfit similar to Mikaela's with the exception of the practically see-through long sleeve pink top. Sarah could see a blue bikini top under that. Beside her was Rachel, dressed in a pair of hip hugging denim jeans and a tight black top that cut off at the bottom of her ribs.

Rachel was the first to notice Sarah as Sam helped her out. She knelt down, despite her high-heeled boots and caught her as she ran up to her. "Rachel!" Sarah squealed.

"Oh my gosh! This is Sarah?" Mikaela gushed over the girl and Sarah moved to her. "She is so cute!"

"I know!" Claire joined Mikaela as Sam walked over.

"Hey Rachel, Claire, Mikaela, Trent." He greeted, trying to ignore Miles as he began to climb a tree.

"Sam." Rachel nodded to him before turning more towards Claire. She smiled faintly at her, barely registered as Trent engaged Sam. She did, however, see him getting up close and personal. "Trent!" She barked, causing the jock to back up slightly. Though he denied it he was afraid of the woman.

"Hey. That's enough." Mikaela stepped between them as Sarah rushed to her brother.

"Sammy. I wanna go home." She knew that would get her brother to leave.

"Alright. Come here, Sarah." He picked her up, the little girl sending a quick glare to Trent and a triumphant smile to Rachel and Claire.

"The girl's smart. I'll give her that." Rachel muttered. "Hey, Sam! Can Claire and I get a ride?" She asked.

"Sure. But what happened to your Goldwing?"

"It's at Mikaela's." He nodded as the two girls walked over to the car, climbing in the back.

Rachel watched Claire as she yawned, ignoring Sam and Miles, who were now arguing. With a light chuckle, Rachel leaned over and kissed Claire quickly and sweetly.

"Get some sleep." The woman nodded and leaned on her, arms wrapping around her waist as they stretched out in the back seat. The radio kicked on then.

"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?" Rachel hadn't noticed Miles in the car until he looked at the radio.

"Hey man, what's up with your radio?" Sam was leaning on the hood and staring after Mikaela.

"I'm gonna drive her home."

"She's an evil jock concubine man, let her hitchhike."

"Miles you gotta get outta my car." Sam climbed in with Sarah, who climbed back and nuzzled into Claire's side. She relaxed, now tucked safely away between Claire and Rachel. Without thinking, Rachel reached out and ran her fingers through the young girl's long brown hair. Slowly she began to drift off, taking note of how this whole scenario felt so right. But it was something she could never give Claire. Not with her past.

She didn't even hear the car start as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took. Writer's block hit me hard and my muse just kinda ran away with the Hobbit. So now I am back and I promise to have more updates soon. Until then enjoy this chapter! ~ CM


End file.
